1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end bracket for a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since conventional motor end brackets are generally made of non-magnetic materials, they present the problem that magnetic flux leaks out to the outside of the motor through the end brackets, resulting in adverse effects on peripheral functions.